Te dejo en libertad
by Shell Craig
Summary: ONE-SHOT. A veces tenemos que aprender a decir adiós por encima de nuestros deseos, por encima de nuestro amor  e incluso aún, por encima de nuestro dolor. Basada en la canción homónima de HA-ASH


**Disclaimer. **Todo lo que desconozcan, por ejemplo... La historia, salió de mi loca cabecita. Los personajes son de nuestra querida Steph, yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir mis locas perversidades.

Beteado por _Diana Mendez (TheDC1809) de Betas FFAD (_www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction)__

* * *

><p><strong>Te dejo en libertad<strong>  
>(Basada en la canción homónima de Ha—Ash)<p>

—Entonces, ¿te espero? —le pregunté a Rosalie, por enésima vez en el día.

—Sabes que sí, Emmett y yo ya estamos en camino.

—Gracias —colgué el teléfono antes que Rosalie me recriminara algo más. Suficiente tenía con mi dolor y mis propias recriminaciones, cómo para soportar encima las de mi mejor amiga.

Recorrí esas cuatro paredes que hace 7 meses podría haber jurado, que era el lugar en donde pasaría el resto de mi vida. Por desgracia no fue así, no será así. El tiempo pasó hasta que alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta. Limpié las lágrimas traicioneras que resbalaban por mis mejillas. Si Rosalie me veía, me echaría en cara el gran error que estaba cometiendo, y a lo mejor lo era, pero era algo que necesitaba hacer. Algo que _tenía _quehacer.

—¿En dónde están las últimas cajas? —dijo Rosalie de manera cortante, sin saludar. Un Emmett divertido, me sonrió al ver la actuación dramática de su novia.

—Hola Emmett

—Hola mi niña —me dio un tremendo abrazo de oso, de esos que sólo Emmett sabía dar. Un lazo fraterno se había forjado entre nosotros. Tuve que retener una vez más las ganas de llorar. Tragué con dificultad y podría jurar que Emmett sintió mi estremecimiento. Cuando me vio a los ojos, supo que algo no andaba bien—. ¿No te estarás equivocando?

—A lo mejor, pero es mejor así. A la larga iba hacer muy difícil para nosotros.

—Estás sufriendo demasiado, Bella —aseguró.

—Sí, pero debo aprender a vivir sin él. Estaba bien antes de conocerlo y lo estaré después de haberlo hecho.

—Yo creo que no, Bells.

—¡Emmett! —dijo Rosalie interrumpiendo el momento entre Emmett y yo—, si no es mucha molestia, necesito tu ayuda con las cajas.

Emmett me sonrió y me soltó la mano, para ir hacer lo que su temperamental novia le pedía. Emmett sacó las últimas cajas que tenía. Había dejado unas cuantas ropas, que luego me llevaría, pues no había hablado con Edward de mi decisión de irme, pero el parecía no darse cuenta de que cada día que pasaba, menos de mis cosas se encontraban en su departamento.

—Y, ¿ya le dijiste? —preguntó Rosalie, mientras mi mente regresaba al presente.

—Lo haré mañana, llega muy cansado de sus guardias y tengo entendido que mañana entra en la mañana, así que aprovecharé para decirle mi decisión.

—¿No te ha dicho algo sobre tu falta de tus cosas? —preguntó Rosalie mientras Bella sonreía con ironía.

—Ni cuenta se ha dado.

—No lo creo.

—Pues créelo, no me ha dicho ni una sola palabra.

—Pues ya quedó todo —dijo Emmett.

—Gracias, fortachón —dijo Bella—, mañana en la mañana, empacó la poca ropa que me queda, te doy la llave de la casa para que vengas por la maleta, te mando un mensaje cuando esté hablando con él.

—Lo has estado planeando muy bien, ¿verdad? —le recriminó Rosalie.

—¡Rose! —habló Emmett.

—No Emmett, déjala que hable. Pero sólo te digo una cosa Rosalie, cuando te dije mis planes te dije claramente que entendería perfectamente que no quieras ayudarme, ahora no entiendo tanto reproche. Mira Rose, suficiente tengo como mi dolor y con mi lucha interna para como todavía aguantar tus recriminaciones. Si ya no me quieres ayudar, dile a Emmett que suba mis cosas y deja que me rasque con mis propias uñas.

—Bella… —empezó Emmett al ver la cara de su novia.

—Deja que termine Emmett, tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando Rose, tú no sabes como el dolor me desgarra por dentro, tú no sabes cómo es llegar a tu casa y que el hombre que amas, no te diga que te ama o cuánto te extraño en el día —dijo Bella dejando escapar las lágrimas y esta vez no intento por guardárselas—. Que ni siquiera te dirija la mirada, que ya no te abrace en cuando necesitas apoyo o que no te haga el amor, cuando antes lo hacían hasta en el más mínimo rincón de su departamento. Así que si me quieres dar la espalda hazlo de una maldita vez, pero deja de estarme recriminando y menos cuando no sabes por el infierno por el cual estoy pasando —Rose me abrazó, susurrando palabras de disculpa.

—Tienes razón Bella no lo sé, pero sé que lo amas y lo valiente que te estás comportando al dejar ir al amor de tu vida, pero no te puedes ir así como así, no sin antes de luchar.

—¿Y no crees que lo he hecho?, luché para que me abrazara en la noche, trate de seducirlo para hacer el amor, y nada funcionó, últimamente solo es sexo Rosalie, ahí me di cuenta que el amor se esfumó. Luche por dos meses Rose y fueron los meses más dolorosos.

—Lo siento —dijo Rose.

—No hay problema.

—Edward no tarda en llegar, así que si no queremos dar explicaciones, será mejor que nos vayamos Rose.

—Sí —contestó mi amiga.

—No estás sola, Bella.

—Gracias Em.

Tanto Rosalie como Emmett, salieron tomados de la mano. Recuerdo los momentos en los cuales, cuando Edward salíamos, él muy difícilmente me soltaba o cuando lo hacía, lo hacía para colocar su brazo por mi cintura.

Fui al baño para lavarme la cara, me puse unas gotitas para deshacer la hinchazón del llanto que había hecho frente a Rosalie y Emmett, odiaba ser tan débil. _Si fueras débil, no estarías haciendo lo que estás haciendo. Se necesita ser valiente para dejar ir al amor, después de una lucha inútil, _le dijo una vocecita.

**Siento que me desconoces****  
><strong>**Siento que tocarme ahora te da igual (te da igual)****  
><strong>**Cada vez hay más temores****  
><strong>**Crece como hiedra la inseguridad**

Me dirigí a la cocina, para preparar la cena, hice algo rápido, espagueti y pollo a la plancha y ensalada verde. Cené con mi soledad, como le venía haciendo en los últimos meses. Hice la parte de Edward. Lavé los trastes que utilicé y fui a la sala, frente a la chimenea y encima de esta pude ver la foto que nuestros amigos nos habían tomado cuando yo me mudé a su departamento, Edward había dicho que era su foto favorita. Pasé mi dedo índice por la foto, preguntando cuando fue el momento en el que el amor se esfumó. Siempre me preguntaba que había visto Edward en mí, no era nada en comparación de sus relaciones anteriores, no era despampanante, no era voluptuosa y mi autoestima había caído 80 puntos cuando conocí a su ex novia de la universidad.

Recuerdo cuando lo conocí, se me había hecho tarde para ir a la oficina de publicaciones en donde trabaja como editora de libros.

**(Flashback)**

_Miré el reloj por vigésima vez, a mi auto se le ocurrió echarse a perder en el momento menos esperado. Pasé lo más rápidamente a comprar un café. Se me había hecho tarde pues la noche anterior, había habido una tormenta y se había cortado la luz y mi despertador se desprogramó. _

_Llegué justo a tiempo para tomar el tren que me llevaría a la oficina, llegaría 5 minutos después de lo que normalmente entro, pero no habría problema, ser editora tenía sus privilegios aunque yo nunca los había utilizado, este sería un buen momento para empezar hacerlo._

_—¡¿Suben?! —grité desde afuera. Y como era de esperarse, tropecé y el café se derramó encima de mi ropa._

_—Me lleva la… —dije mientras subía al maldito tren. _

_—¡Genial!, que buena manera para empezar al maldita semana —me agarré con una mano de los soportes del tren mientras que con la otra me pasaba una servilleta. Agradecí que siempre dejaba un juego de ropa en la oficina, para situaciones extraordinarias como esta. Muchos caballeros se estaban ofreciendo a cederme su lugar pero siempre les decía que no era necesario, estaba tan ofuscada en mi ropa manchada y murmurando cosas sin sentido, cuando escuche una melodiosa risa. Le iba a recriminar por ser un maleducado, pero cuando mi mirada se topó con la suya, me quede prácticamente muda. Él me miró de una manera que no pude interpretar, mientras seguía sonriendo de lado.__— Eso es de mala educación._

_—¿Qué? —preguntó inocentemente el muy baboso._

_—Reírse de la desgracia de los demás._

_—¡Mea Culpa! —volvió a sonreír y puedo jurar que me mató con esa sonrisa._

_—No sé lo que dijiste y ni me interesa, pero reírse de la desgracia de los demás, es rudo_

_—Te pido una disculpa —dijo mientras se levantaba._

_—No es necesario, tengo mis manitas para agarrarme._

_—Toda una mujer independiente, pero me levanté porque la siguiente es mi parada —dijo el muy patán mientras me podía roja como un tomate. Valiéndome un cacahuate, me senté, vi que pasó la siguiente parada y no se bajo._

_—¿No que esta era tu parada?_

_—Lo dije para que te pudieras sentar, vi como muchos hombres te querían ceder su lugar pero tú no querías, la única manera que lo hicieras es que te hiciera creer que me bajaría._

_—Y dejaste que pensara que eras un patán, por la forma en la que lo dijiste —y él se carcajeó._

_—Soy Edward por cierto._

_—Bella._

_Desde ese momento, siempre tomaba el tren y siempre me lo topaba, siempre platicábamos, me enteré que era médico ortopedista pero enfocado a los niños, tenía 24 años, era soltero y por obvias razones que no describiré, se caía de guapo. A los 6 meses de conocernos, me invitó a salir y a los 3 meses nos convertimos oficialmente en pareja. A los 8 meses de relación dimos el siguiente paso en la relación, me pidió que me mude a su casa y felizmente lo hice. Celebramos mi mudanza haciendo el amor por cada rincón de "nuestro" departamento. _

**(Fin Flashback)**

Recordando cada detalle, me puse a pensar en que parte del camino, en que parte de esta aventura el amor se había acabado. Hacer el amor con Edward, era mi cosa favorita número uno, simplemente era genial, era un buen amante. Mi cuerpo se estremeció al recordar su cuerpo unido al mío. Trate de borrar esas imágenes de mi cabeza, pues sólo me hacían daño. Estaba tan ofuscada en mis recuerdos cuando escuché que alguien metía la llave por la puerta. Limpié las lágrimas que se habían escapado.

**Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar****  
><strong>**Lo que un día****  
><strong>**En el alma nos unía****  
><strong>**Ya no está****  
><strong>**Aunque estás****  
><strong>**Es momento de afrontar la realidad**

Tomé el control de la TV para poder ver algún programa, cualquiera. Recargue mi antebrazo en el respaldo del sofá mientras posaba mi mano en una de mis sienes, y dejar caer el peso de mi cabeza ahí. Por desgracia, cuando prendí la tele estaban dando "Criminal Minds", la serie favorita de Edward y yo solo la veía por cierto moreno que estaba en esa serie.

—¿Tú viendo "Criminal Minds"?, lo veo y no lo creo

—Muchas cosas han cambiado —dije con reproche. Él se puso a mi lado mientras quitaba mi mano de mi sien y pasaba el suyo a mí alrededor. Trate de tragarme mi dolor

—¿Vas a cenar? —le pregunté para tratar de olvidar su contacto.

—Sí, vengo hambriento —me susurró cerca del oído, mientras mordía lentamente mi lóbulo.

Había llegado muy cariñoso, pero siempre fue así, al menos los últimos dos meses. Unas veces llegaba y era frío como un tempano de hielo y las otras veces era tierno y cariñoso y la mayoría de las veces hacíamos el amor, aunque no era como antes. Ya no me decía cuanto me amaba, se limitaba a gemir mi nombre y a tener su orgasmo y aunque yo también llegaba al mío, no me sentí complacida como solía sentirme antes. Él salía de mí, se iba al baño, se bañaba y luego regresaba, se colocaba en la parte de su cama dándome la espalda, sin abrazarme. Cada vez que sentía que su respiración se tranquilizaba, señal de que estaba dormido, me levantaba de la cama y me iba al sofá a llorar, por la relación, por mí y mi debilidad, pero lo amaba demasiado, como para negarle algo, como para negarme algo, negarme las migajas de amor que me daba de vez en cuando.

Cuando llegaba de esa manera me había hecho a la idea de que a lo mejor no todo estaba perdido, pero cuando los siguientes días era frío, me di cuenta que no importa lo que haga, el amor había desaparecido.

Me estremecí ante su contacto, pero reuní toda la voluntad que tenía y me levanté del sofá y él se rió de mi comportamiento, por su mirada pude notar, que más tarde me rendiría ante él. Y pese que era mi última noche el departamento, lo aprovecharía. Sería una manera de despedirme de él. De decir adiós a lo tenemos o a lo que solíamos tener.

**Tú me quieres pero yo te amo****  
><strong>**Esa es la verdad****  
><strong>**Tu presencia aquí me está matando**

**De s****entirte a la mitad****  
><strong>**Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr****  
><strong>**Que te vuelva a enamorar****  
><strong>**Sé que no me quieres lastimar****  
><strong>**Pero tengo que soltarte****  
><strong>**Hoy te dejo en libertad.**

Fui a la cocina a calentar la parte de Edward, estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos, que cuando sentí que me rodeaba por la cintura salté del susto, soltó una pequeña risita en mi oído, mientras besaba mi cuello, sabía perfectamente que aquella parte de mi anatomía era donde me excitaba demasiado. Yo cerré los ojos, disfrutando de ese momento, me volteó para quedar frente a él y me besó con tremenda lujuria. Metió sus manos por mi blusa, para separarse de mis labios y dirigirse a mi cuello.

Estruje con mis manos el corazón pero necesitaba separarme de él.

—Edward —jadeé—, la comida se va a enfriar.

—Con tanto calor que hace, no lo creo.

—Pero vienes hambriento.

—Sí, pero de otra cosa.

—Primero come, ya después veremos.

—¿No me vas acompañar? —me preguntó con una mirada de incredulidad por haberlo detenido.

—Ya comí, la comida está caliente, ya te puedes servir.

Y salí de la cocina y fue cuando pude soltar mi corazón, para poder respirar. Al cabo de media hora salió del comedor...

—Nunca me habías dejado comer solo.

—Como te dije, muchas cosas han cambiado.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Esa pregunta no me la debes hacer a mí —le dije mirando su perfecto rostro.

—¿Entonces a quién? —preguntó con más grado de incredulidad.

—A ti —y volví a dirigir mi mirada a la tele mientras de reojo pude ver, como agachaba la mirada y se iba rumbo a su habitación.

Una vez más tuve que tomar mi corazón entre las manos para evitar que palpitara a la velocidad que lo estaba haciendo. A los 15 minutos, salió a la sala con el cabello mojado y con solo unos pants negros de algodón. Yo solo pasee mi mirada frente a su abdomen fornido. En la tele estaban dando _Shall we dance…?, _con Richard Gere, Susan Sarandon y Jennifer López.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando salimos por primera vez a bailar? —có_mo olvidarlo _me dije. Sólo me limité a asentir con la cabeza pues no confiaba en voz si llegaba a contestar.

—Yo recuerdo que te daba miedo, pero te dije que confiaras en mí, que todo dependía de quién te llevara

—Lo recuerdo —dije.

**(Flashback)**

_—No se bailar Edward —le repetí. Llevaba meses evitando a que me trajera a este sitio, pero después de 6 meses ya no pude negárselo._

_—¡Por Dios Bella!, depende de quién te lleve._

_—De verdad Edward, si no quieres terminar con los dedos morados de los pisotones, no insistas._

_—Confía en mí, si veo que después del primer baile no puedes, te dejo de fastidiar._

_—No puedo._

_—Inténtalo, por mí —puso una carita que hacía difícil la tarea de resistirse._

_Terminé rindiéndome, cuando sonó la canción de "Tres Deseos" de Gloria Estefan, Edward era un gran bailarín y cabe mencionar que en ningún momento le pise lo pies. Bailar con él me hacía ver ágil y con gracia. Estuvimos bailando como una hora salsa para después bailar algo más tranquilo, él me tomó las manos para pasárselas por su cuello, mientras el llevaba sus manos a mi cintura para pegarme a él. Pegó su frente con la mía y nos sumergimos en un paraíso del cuál no quería salir nunca._

_No lo vi venir, de repente nuestros labios se movían en perfecta sincronía. Nuestras lenguas se encontraban en una tremenda batalla campal. Cuando separamos no sé de donde saqué el valor para decirle que lo quería_

_—Yo te amo, Bella —esa fue su respuesta a mis palabras._

_—Entonces, sácame de aquí._

_Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a su auto y nos dirigimos a su departamento. En cada semáforo aprovechaba para besarme. Cuando llegamos a su departamento, me dejó entrar primero, estaba nerviosa. No era mi primera vez, pero estar con Edward era algo que deseaba desde que nos conocimos 6 meses atrás._

_Yo estaba espalda a él y sentí sus brazos rodearme por la cintura mientras besaba mi cuello, se entretuvo ahí por un buen rato hasta que me volteó y me besó en los labios. Mientras me besaba, tomó mis piernas con sus manos y me alzó, yo lo rodeé por la cintura con mis piernas. Él caminó, con rumbo desconocido para mí pero sentí cuando se dejó caer. Cuando el buscó mi cuello con sus labios, abrí los ojos y pude ver que estábamos en el sofá de su sala. Mis manos fueron a su camisa, para empezar desabrocharla. Cuando lo logré mi cometido, pasé mis manos por su bien formado abdomen. Él se separó un poco de mí para poder quitarme la pequeña blusa de tirante que tenía, para y dejarme con mi sostén de encaje negro y junto con mis jeans._

_Empezó besar el nacimiento de mis senos, mientras mis manos estaban en su alocado cabello. Pegándolo más a mí. Me volteó y me puso acostada en el sofá mientras que con sus manos bajaba el pequeño encaje que cubría mis senos para poder besarlos completamente. Empezó a esparcir besos húmedos por mi abdomen. Hasta llegar al botón de mi pantalón, a una velocidad increíble, Edward me quitó los pantalones. Lo único que dejo fue mi sostén que se encontraba debajo de mis senos._

_—Quiero verte —le dije._

_—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí_

_Se levantó del sofá, se quitó los pantalones y pude ver su muy excitado miembro. De manera instantánea, humedecí mis labios con mi lengua y en un dos por tres Edward ya se encontraba encima de mí, besándome con pasión. No hubo tiempo para tomar precauciones, nos necesitábamos urgentemente._

_—Te necesito —jadeé._

_—Yo también amor, yo también —al decir eso, empezó a penetrarme lenta y dulcemente._

_Sus movimientos eran pausados, pero cuando le pedí que los aumentara, él lo hizo. Salió de mí, puso una de mis piernas en su hombro y con la otra me hizo rodearlo por la cintura. Su rostro estaba pegado en mi pecho, mis manos estaban en su cabello. Los dos gritamos ante la inminente llegada de nuestro orgasmo. Se derrumbó encima de mí, mientras luchábamos por recuperar nuestra respiración. Salió de mí, me cargó y nos dirigimos a su habitación en donde una vez más hicimos el amor con tremenda dulzura, esta vez sí nos cuidamos. Aunque me dije que empezaría a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas. Encerrada en esas 4 paredes descubrí que era el lugar en donde quería pasar mi vida._

**(Fin Flashback)**

—Me voy a dar un baño —le dije tratando de levantarme del sofá, pero él de manera ágil me colocó sobre su regazo, haciéndome notar lo excitado que estaba. Me besó como aquella primera vez, y yo, simplemente decidí disfrutar mi última noche con él.

A diferencia de las otras veces, parecía que Edward esta vez no tenía prisa. En mi mente repasaba aquella primera vez. Edward parecía hacer lo mismo, pues repetía los mismos movimientos. Solo que esta vez, en lugar de tomarme en el sofá como esperaba, se levantó con sumo cuidado y nos dirigíamos a la que solía ser "nuestra habitación".

En aquella cama, en donde solíamos estar separados la mayoría de las noches, ahora nos cobijaba ante el acto más íntimo que podría existir. Edward me estaba haciendo el amor, como solía hacerlo, dulce y pausadamente. Cuando la lujuria no nos invadía, lo hacíamos de esta manera.

Ante la tremenda dulzura que emanaba del acto, empecé a derramar unas lágrimas. Edward se dio cuenta, cuando me besó y sintió mis besos salados.

Su mirada reflejaba por tercera vez incredibilidad. Él empezó a salir de mí y yo lo detuve rodeando su cintura con mis piernas.

—No, no te detengas.

—Pero… —lo detuve con un beso.

—Por favor —le supliqué.

Él obedeció, pero no se dejó vencer por la lujuria sus movimientos eran rápidos, pero tiernos

—No llores cariño —me dijo.

Yo simplemente lo besé, y los dos llegamos al orgasmo y esta vez, me sentí plena, satisfecha como hace algún tiempo no me sentía. Él se quedó quieto por un momento, salió de mí y me abrazó como hace dos meses que no lo hacía.

—¿Qué pasó Bella? ¿Te lastimé? —¿físicamente?, no. Pero ¿emocionalmente?, estaba deshecha. Me limité a negar con la cabeza.

**No te odio no hay rencores****  
><strong>**Simplemente el corazón****  
><strong>**Ya no está (tu corazón ya no está)**

**Se han perdido los colores****  
><strong>**Ya tus manos no me tratan de buscar**

Abrazada a él, me dormí y me desperté. Me moví para poder salir de sus brazos y él ni se inmutó. Eran las 5 de la mañana, le piqué fruta e hice un jugo de naranja. Le dejé una nota en donde le decía que había salido y que le dejaba su desayuno listo. Entraba a las 8 al hospital pero se levantaría a las 6:30, fui a la habitación en donde lo había amado y en donde en algún momento, él también lo había hecho. Lo vi dormir pacíficamente por última vez, le di un beso en la frente y salí de la casa.

Tomé el tren y fui al lugar en donde me sentía libre, en donde cada vez que iba lavaba mi dolor: la playa. A ella le contaba mis penas, me escuchaba y no me criticaba. Esta vez viendo el amanecer, al ver el sol salir en todo su esplendor, me recordé que todo tiene un nuevo comienzo.

Miré mi reloj y apenas eran las 6:30. Empecé a caminar por la playa, para hacer tiempo. El sonido de las olas rompiéndose entre las rocas, me tranquilizaba. Vi que eran pasadas las 8 y regrese al departamento de Edward. Al llegar empecé a hacer a guardar las cosas que hacían falta. Tomé la foto que estaba encima de la chimenea, y sin el valor suficiente para romperlo, la quité del portarretrato y la guardé entre los demás álbumes, que por miedo a que él rompiera cada recuerdo, los preferiría guardados en una caja en el ático de una casa. Guardé la poca ropa que todavía estaba en el departamento. Me bañé, cambié y mire en el espejo.

Cuando llegue aquí era una, ahora me voy siendo otra.

Dejé la maleta cerca de la puerta para que Emmett no perdiera tiempo en buscarla. Con pasos lentos y dolorosos recorrí por última vez aquél lugar que alguna vez llame hogar. Me encantaba ese lugar pues junto con Alice y Rosalie, la volvimos más hogareña. Lástima que lo que empezó siendo un hogar, terminara siendo una construcción de 4 paredes llamada casa, un significado muy vacío.

Eran las 11, Edward tenía su descanso a las 12.

"_Necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente, espero tengas tiempo. Bella"_.

A los dos minutos recibí una respuesta

"_Tengo un descanso a las 12, te espero en la cafetería del hospital. ¿Qué están urgente que no puede espera a que llegue a casa?, Edward_"

Tomé el tren rumbo al hospital, mientras le mandaba el mensaje a Rose.

"_Ya pueden ir por mis cosas, voy rumbo al hospital. Bella_"

Estaba guardando el celular cuando recibí la respuesta.

"_Sabes que te quiero y que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Suerte. Emmett te manda un abrazo de oso. Rose_"

Cuando llegue a la cafetería del hospital eran las 11:55. El tiempo pasó y para mí se me hizo una eternidad. Fueron los 5 minutos más largos de mi vida. Mi mirada estaba sumergida en el reloj que solo escuché que alguien jaló una silla, levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la de él.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó.

—Sí, sólo necesito hablar contigo.

—Entonces, ¿para que soy bueno?

—Edward, quiero que entiendas que esto no es fácil para mí...

—Bella, no te estoy entendiendo.

—Edward, me voy.

—¿A dónde?

—De tu casa y de tu vida —el rostro de Edward mostraba sorpresa, shock, incredibilidad, asombro pero nunca vi dolor.

—Sigo sin entenderte

—Que esto se acabó Edward, esto ya no funciona, al menos no para mí

—¿Pero qué pasó?

—Eso mismo me lo pregunto yo. Un día dejaste de ser tú y te volviste otra persona. Un día llegaste a la casa, no me abrazaste, no me decías que me amaban ni siquiera un te quiero.

—Pero ayer… —empezó Edward.

—Sé lo que pasó ayer, así como las demás veces en que teníamos sexo, tú te levantabas te bañabas, como si odiaras mi olor pegado a tu cuerpo, y me dabas la espalda. El Edward del cual me había enamorado, ya no estaba, ya no está. No sé lo que pasó Edward, pero siento que el amor se te esfumó de la noche a la mañana, si estoy equivocada, dímelo —Edward no contestó. Bella sonrió de manera triste.

—No hubo nadie

—Sé que no hubo alguien, conocía a la persona que tenía a mi lado, al menos creía que la conocía. Esperaba que llegaras y que fueras honesto conmigo, pero siempre o llegabas frio o demasiado caliente como para preguntarte como estaba e irte encima de mí. Ayer fue diferente, pero no cambia los dos meses de dolor que sufrí.

**Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar****  
><strong>**Lo que un día en el alma nos unía****  
><strong>**Ya no está****  
><strong>**Aunque estás****  
><strong>**Es momento de afrontar la realidad**

**Tú me quieres pero yo te amo****  
><strong>**Esa es la verdad****  
><strong>**Tu presencia aquí me está matando****  
><strong>**Sentirte a la mitad**

**Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr****  
><strong>**Que te vuelva a enamorar****  
><strong>**Sé que no me quieres lastimar****  
><strong>**Pero tengo que soltarte**

**Me hace más daño seguir contigo****  
><strong>**Y ver que aun con mi calor****  
><strong>**Tú sigas teniendo frío**

—Yo te quiero Bella —dijo Edward de repente, tras un largo momento de silencio.

—Esa es la diferencia Edward, yo no te quiero, yo te amo.

—No te quiero lastimar.

—Me haces más daño tratando de ser dulce cuando en tu corazón no lo sientes, me haces daño tratando de recuperar lo que un día fuimos solo porque tienes miedo de perder un puerto seguro.

—Si me amaras no te irías de esa manera.

—¿De esa manera?, ¿cómo?

—Sin luchar.

—Luche por dos meses, intenté reconquistarte, hice cenas pero llegabas muy cansado como para cenar conmigo, intente seducirte y mandaste mi poca autoestima por un tubo cuando me rechazaste, créeme Edward, me haces más daño quedándote a mi lado. Sé que no me quieres lastimar, pero lo harías si insistes en que me quede

—Tú y ese maldito complejo de inferioridad. Siempre te he dicho que nunca te sientas menos que nadie

—¿Entonces como siento?, cuando el hombre que amaba, me dejo de amar de la noche a la mañana, sin motivo aparente. ¡Dame una razón sustentada para que recupere ese poca autoestima que tenía! —una vez más Edward no supo que decir.

**Tú me quieres pero yo te amo****  
><strong>**Esa es la verdad****  
><strong>**Tu presencia aquí me está matando****  
><strong>**De sentirte a la mitad****  
><strong>**Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr**

**Que te vuelva a enamorar****  
><strong>**Sé que no me quieres lastimar****  
><strong>**Pero tengo que soltarte****  
><strong>**Hoy te dejo en libertad.**

—Adiós Edward, si tienes algún sentimiento por mí y por ese amor que alguna vez me tuviste, no me busques, te dejo libre, para que puedas ser feliz con alguien más. Sólo que siempre se honesto, no permitas que el amor se te esfumé como pasó conmigo.

—Bella, espera…

—Ya saqué mis cosas de tu casa, otra de las cosas que no te diste cuenta. Hoy Emmett fue por mi última maleta.

—¿Desde cuándo tenías planeado irte?

—Desde hace una semana, cuando tú te ibas, Rose y Emmett llegaban a tu departamento con cajas, me ayudaban a empacar y luego Emmett y Rose se las llevaban en su Jeep. Tomé las fotos de nosotros, no quiero que terminen en la basura.

—Nunca terminarían ahí.

—Te amo Edward, que tengas una buena vida. De todo corazón, que Dios te bendiga.

Él me miraba, no me aguanté y me agaché para besarlo en los labios, nuestro último beso. Él respondió, pero siento que lo hice para no lastimarme, sin darse cuenta de esa manera lo hacía más. Pegué mi frente con la de él, mientras derramaba más lágrimas

—Cuídate, amor —, salí del hospital hecha un mar de llanto.

Lleve mis manos a mi pecho.

—Es lo mejor para los dos… —y por instinto de protección, me lleve las manos hacia mi vientre—, es lo mejor para los tres.

**Edward POV**

Ver a Bella despedirse de la manera en la que lo había hecho, me partía el alma y más al ver la manera en la que se fue. Es cierto cuando le dije a Bella que no había habido alguien, no hubo engaño, la amaba demasiado, la amo demasiado como para hacerle eso, pero siempre me decían que mujeres como Bella no se podía confiar, ¿mujeres como Bella?, si mujeres como ella ya no habían pero la duda de que tarde o temprano me abandonaría, siempre estaba ahí, para que mentir, desconfié de ella, habían días en que las dudas saltaban más a diferencia de otros. Que la costumbre deshace relaciones y lentamente me fui alejándome de ella. Y hasta ahorita me di cuenta de que varias de sus cosas habían desaparecido, como su portátil, algunas joyas propias.

—¡Que estúpido fui!

Pero ayer, al salir a mi descanso mi hermana habló conmigo, de cómo había visto a Bella en los últimos dos meses. Ahí me di cuenta de la gran mujer que tenía a mi lado, por desgracia tuve una operación de medula de un niño y no pude salir temprano para arreglar las cosas con Bella. Cuando salí fui a la joyería para comprarle un anillo, estaba dispuesto hacerla mi esposa. Ella me complementaba mejor que nadie. Por eso cuando llegue a casa y la vi en el sofá sentada tan hermosa como siempre deseé hacerle el amor. Ella sacó una tremenda fuerza de voluntad cuando estábamos en la cocina, en los últimos 2 años que tenía de conocerla nunca me dejaba comer solo. Por eso me quede en la cocina en shock, mientras comía. Por eso cuando salí de la cocina le recriminé y me contestó que muchas cosas habían cambiado le pregunte qué cosas y la manera en la que me respondió me dejo helado

—Esa pregunta no me la debes hacer a mí —me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

—¿Entonces a quién? —pregunte incrédulamente.

—A ti —su mirada regresó al televisor mientras yo simplemente agachaba la mirada.

Fui a nuestra habitación a bañarme y me puse unos pants negros. Al salir Bella estaba viendo una película de baile recordé la primera vez que la lleve a bailar y de cómo había terminado aquella noche. Sin poder evitarlo me excite, ella se paró alegando que se iría a tomar un baño, la tomé del brazo para ponerla en mi regazo y me sintiera lo duro que me ponía.

Ella no se resistió, fuimos a la habitación e hicimos el amor de una manera increíble, ella derramó unas lágrimas y pensé que por un momento la había lastimado, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza. Me dije que en la mañana, en el desayuno le pedirá que se convirtiera en mi esposa. Pero tremenda frustración me lleve cuando me descubrí solo en la cama. Me había dejado el desayuno listo con una vaga nota.

Cuando recibí el mensaje hace una hora, mi corazón se puso al mil al saber que quería hablar conmigo. Al decirme que se iba mi mundo se derrumbó por completo. Al decirme que le hacía al pedirle que se quedara, pero lo que más me dolió es al ver su cara cuando no le pude dar una razón para devolverle su autoestima. Siempre ella sintiéndose menos que otros, cuando era yo el que me no se sentía merecedor de ese amor. Cuando la única razón que ella necesitaba escuchar era saber que la amaba.

Yo la miraba incrédulo y me besó.

—Cuídate, amor —dijo y pude que se fue tratando de controlar los espasmos de su llanto.

Mis lágrimas descendían por mi rostro pero a diferencia de las lágrimas de Bella, eran lágrimas de dolor sí, pero también de impotencia por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para decirle que todavía la amaba.

**5 MESES DESPUÉS**

Cada vez que llegaba a mi departamento, me hundía en una tremenda depresión, he estado buscando a Bella por más de 5 meses pero no he tenido suerte. Recurrí a Emmett y Rosalie pero le habían jurado Bella que guardarían el secreto. Era increíble que hasta Alice y mis padres sabían de su paradero, todos menos yo.

Me dolía llegar a esas 4 paredes y no ver ni un solo recuerdo, en físico de mi amor y mi historia con Bella, pero tenía los recuerdos en mi memoria y cómo dolían. Mi vida se iba en trabajar, desde que Bella se había marchado vivía y moriría por mi trabajo. Cada noche que llego, me siento en el sofá y entre mis manos juego la cajita del anillo.

En eso tocaron el timbre de la casa, limpiándome las lágrimas fui abrir y me sorprendió al ver a mi madre ahí parada. Ella sólo me abrazó y me puse a llorar como un niño entre sus brazos. Fuimos a mi habitación y ella se sentó y yo me recosté en su regazo.

—La extraño —dije entre sollozos.

—Lo sé, todos la extrañamos —contestó mi madre.

—Fui un imbécil.

—No hijo, simplemente que tomaron en un momento de debilidad.

—Pero debí confiar en ella.

—El hubiera no existe.

Mi madre acariciaba mi espalda para tranquilizarme.

—Yo no le prometí nada a Bella ni a nadie

—No te entiendo.

—Sé dónde está, y quiero que vayas por ella y la traigas de regreso —la mire al rostro y me sonrió—. Voy por mi bolsa, ahorita regreso —se levantó y fue a la sala en donde había dejado su bolsa. En menos de 2 minutos mi madre estaba de vuelta y se sentó en la cama conmigo. Tomó mi mano y colocó un papel entre ellas—. Ve a buscarla, sé que está sufriendo al igual o más que tú —dijo dándome un sobre—. Es un boleto de avión, no pierdas tiempo y ve por ella.

Me cambié a la velocidad de la luz. Mientras lo hacia mi madre me preparó una pequeña mochila con todo lo necesario. Besé a mi madre y ella me sonrió.

El vuelo a Seattle se me hizo eterno y eso agréguenle 3 horas de camino a Forks. Al estar de pie frente a una fachada de una cada blanca mi corazón empezó a palpitar. Le pagué al taxista y camine rumbo a la casa.

Toqué la puerta tres veces, hasta que escuché su voz diciendo que esperará un momento. Al abrir la puerta no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al verme, como tampoco yo la pude ocultar al ver un pequeño abultamiento en su vientre. Estaba embarazada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo que debí hacer, más bien decir y que no dije cuando me fuiste a decir al hospital que te marchabas.

La mirada de Bella no ocultaba su sorpresa, ella me miraba impaciente, esperando a que dijera algo.

—Te amo Bella, y no me iré de aquí hasta que te lo compruebe.

Me acerqué a ella y la bese, ella me correspondió al beso mientras pude sentir que derramaba unas lágrimas al igual que yo.

Al separarnos, la miré directamente a los ojos, la tomé de la mano y la puse sobre mi pecho para que ella pudiera sentir el palpitar de mi alocado corazón.

—Te amo Bella, a ti y a nuestro bebé —con mi mano libre la pose en su vientre—, porque sé que es mío, es nuestro. Bella quiero que regreses conmigo, te amo demasiado y no pienso dejarte ir. No esta vez.

Cabe mencionar que a nuestra historia tuvo un final feliz. Le conté a Bella por lo que pasé durante esos dos meses que me alejé de ella. Al igual de la depresión que pase por 5 meses. Ahora vivimos en Miami, nos casamos y tuvimos a nuestro angelito, una hermosa bebé a la que le pusimos Renesmee. Compramos una casa, pues a pesar que mi departamento nos traía buenos recuerdos, no era lugar para criar a un bebé.

Bella me enseñó que no hay amor más grande por el cual, una mujer puede sentir por un hombre. Y es que renunciar a alguien a quien amas, aún por encima de tu dolor es algo digno de admirar.

Bella me dejó en libertad, pero yo decidí libremente, regresar al lugar del cual nunca me tuve que separar.

* * *

><p>Este es un nuevo OS que tenía preparado... Ojo por Ojo sigue en producción pues no he tenido tiempo de escribir por el trabajo... espero que esten conmigo cuando publique el primer capitulo que lo estoy perfeccionando para enviarselo a mi querida beta, Diana.<p>

Le quiero agradecer a Dianis (TheDC1809), beta de Betas FFAD, por el beteo de la historia, su apoyo siempre ha sido importante para mí, así como tambien su opinión... Te quiero hermosa...!

Hablando de ella, les tiene un mensaje...

**_Nota de la Beta: ¡Perdóóóóóóón! No saben cuanto lo siento. La demora de publicar ese One Shoot fue mi culpa. Shell me lo envió hace tiempo, pero lo leí la primera vez para ver qué tal, y las demás veces para betearlo, pero no había podido enviarlo porque se me refundió en mis demás beteos y mi apreciada madre (Notesé el sarcasmo [Shell]) me decomisó la laptop y me puso a pintar la casa. Pero ya está acá. No se enojen con Shell, pues la culpa la tiene esta mugrosa beta._**


End file.
